1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to: a device for removing a clamping block made of resin, configured to separate and remove the resin-made clamping block from a turbine blade, after a mechanical processing is applied to the turbine blade in a state in which the resin-made clamping block molded to cover a part of the turbine blade is fixed to a clamping jig; and a device for clamping a clamping block made of resin, configured so that a mechanical processing is applied to a turbine blade in a state in which the resin-made clamping block molded to cover a part of the turbine blade is fixed to a clamping jig.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to perform a polishing processing to a turbine blade of a gas turbine engine by a polishing device, it is necessary to clamp the turbine blade to a processing table, but there is a possibility that, when a turbine blade of a complicated shape is directly clamped, damage or deformation may occur on the blade. In view of the problem, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 60-118441 has publicly made known a configuration in which a clamping block made of resin is molded so as to cover a part of a turbine blade and a polishing processing of the turbine blade is performed in a state where the resin-made clamping block is clamped.
Meanwhile, after the polishing processing of the turbine blade has been finished, it is necessary to separate and remove the resin block, which becomes unnecessary, from the turbine blade. The invention described in the above Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 60-118441 has a configuration in which a mechanical strike is applied to the resin block which has been cooled below a brittle temperature, and thus broken pieces of the resin block are removed without any piece remaining on the turbine blade side while not damaging the turbine blade.
However, when the resin block is separated from the turbine blade by applying a mechanical strike, it is difficult to adjust the magnitude of the strike force; accordingly, there has been a possibility that the resin block might not be broken smoothly or the turbine blade might be damaged.
Further, when a clamping block made of resin is fixed to a processing table by a clamping jig, if a position of the resin-made clamping block relative to the clamping jig is displaced, there is a possibility that the processing accuracy of the turbine blade may be degraded. In view of this problem, the invention described in the above Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 60-118441 has a configuration in which a groove formed in the resin-made clamping block is engaged with a positioning strip on a supporting surface that is formed on the processing table thereby to position the resin-made clamping block with respect to the supporting surface.
However, when the resin-made clamping block is positioned only by the engagement of the groove with the positioning strip, the resin-made clamping block can be positioned only in one posture, which has been a problem in that the working efficiency may be degraded when it is necessary to apply a processing to the turbine blade from various directions.